On the Other Side of the River
by SoundsLikeLiar
Summary: Silverstream tells the story of how she met Graystripe and what became of their relationship from her point of view. On hiatus
1. Chapter 1: At First

On the Other Side of the River

Chapter 1: At First

The day I first met him, I was on a hunting mission. The chill of frosty winds hung around the air. I padded along by the river, wondering if there were any fish left in the water for me to catch for my clan. That's when I saw him.

A gray tabby, thrashing in the river's strong current, paws clawing at thin air. Another cat watched him in horror from the opposite bank. It dawned on me that these cats must be from ThunderClan. For a spilt second, I hesitated. Then quickly I made up my mind. A life was a life, no matter what clan it was from. I sprung from the shore with a yowl and jumped onto a sheet of ice further downstream. I then plunged into the icy water. I felt the current pushing and pulling against me, threatening to sweep me away. But I kept moving my strong legs and stayed afloat in the water. As the drowning tabby cat went by me, I grasped his fur with my teeth. The cat's weight was more than I thought it would be. We were both pulled underneath. My thoughts seemed to mingle with the churning water, but one thing was prominent: I must save this cat. My paws found the pebbly bottom of the river and I heaved upward, kicking with my front legs. My silver head broke the surface of the water; I inhaled deeply through my nose and then swam towards the shore, near to where the other cat, a flame colored male, was waiting.

The gray cat's weight hung by my side like a log, but I was able to use the water's buoyancy to keep the both of us afloat. I dragged the cat onto another sheet of ice, keeping a firm grip on his fur. At one point I slipped, knocking my back leg against the thick ice. I winced and then continued pulling the cat up onto the bank. The orange cat slid down the bank and hurried towards me. Panic filled his eyes; I had seen it before on the faces of Queens who had lost their kits to the river's fast current. We both struggled to bring the gray cat up onto the shore. Once I had deposited the cat on the riverbank, his friend anxiously peered at him. The gray cat opened his eyes and coughed weakly. He murmured something to his friend. I closed my eyes and shook the water off of my fur. My body was cold from the chill of the ice water but I wasn't about to let these intruders know that. What were they doing in my clan's river anyway? And that stupid, mouse-brained cat had to go and throw himself in the river. He could have died! And I could have died trying to save him. The gray cat looked up at me and opened his mouth.

"Thanks." I narrowed my eyes. My anger boiled inside of me.

"You idiot. What are you doing in my territory?"

"Drowning?"

I flicked my ears and had to keep myself from smiling. This cat had a certain charm about him despite his stupidity.

"Can't you drown in your own territory?"

"Ah, but who would rescue me there?"

I found myself strangely drawn to this cat. No, I told myself, he's not for you. Just a fool from ThunderClan. You shall probably never see him again. That's what I told myself. ThunderClan. What would Father do if he knew? Scratch my ears off most likely. The gray cat was talking with his friend again. Apparently, there were more ThunderClan cats hiding in the bushes. I suppressed a growl. How many cats would wander into RiverClan's territory? The gray cat turned back to me.

"Thanks again," he said. I nodded, acknowledging his gratitude. Suddenly I smelled the faint scent of RiverClan. A patrol was coming, I realized.

"Hurry, go now! If my father knew I rescued a ThunderClan intruder he'd shred me for kit bedding!" I hissed urgently.

"Why'd you save me then?"

"Instinct. I couldn't watch any cat drown. Now go away!" Fear was slowly rising in my chest. If I was caught on this side of the river with these cats…

The orange cat faced me and thanked me for saving his friend. Then he turned and began to climb up the riverbank with the gray cat. Suddenly the gray cat looked back towards me.

"What's your name? Mine's Graystripe." My heart flipped for a minute. His eyes shone handsomely in the light reflected from the water. The scent of the RiverClan patrol coming closer jolted me back to reality. I quickly answered his question and turned, crossing the river and heading into my territory. My words hung in the air where I stood,

"Silverstream."


	2. Chapter 2: Father and Leader

Chapter 2: Father and Leader

"Silverstream, where have you been? Your father sent us out to look for you. You've been gone for awhile." The RiverClan patrol was compromised of Blackclaw, his apprentice Heavypaw and Mistyfoot.

"I was fishing," I lied, looking straight into Blackclaw's eyes.

"Did you catch anything?" Blackclaw asked suspiciously. I shook my silver head.

"It seems the fish are all downstream." I hoped he'd believe my blatant lie.

"Very well," Blackclaw said. His eyes were still clouded with disbelief.

"Let's get back to camp," Mistyfoot said. I nodded and headed back to the camp with my clan mates.

The RiverClan camp was surrounded by reeds and water plants. It was like a little island, safe from attacks. To me, it was my home. As I padded across the damp ground, all I could think about was Graystripe. He was like a flash of light from StarClan; I only just met him but he remained in my mind. A familiar scent snapped me from the memories of Graystripe from earlier. A large tabby cat with a twisted jaw was seated at the entrance of the camp, watching me. I mewed with respect and ran to meet him. The rest of the patrol meowed their greetings to the cat and then went around us and disappeared into the camp.

"Father," I murmured. The tabby cat looked at me.

"I am also your leader and you will call me by my StarClan name. How many times must I ask you that?" I glanced into his eyes before saying,

"Yes, Crookedstar." He smiled and his face softened.

"Where have you been all day Silverstream?" He said, rubbing his muzzle against mine. Suddenly he stopped and straightened. He narrowed his amber eyes and glared at me.

"Why do you have a scent of ThunderClan on you, Silverstream?" I turned my head away and looked towards the river. The flow was much slower here than the raging current that had dragged down Graystripe. I wondered how Graystripe was doing. When he left he looked a little sick. What if he has a cold? He was obviously not used to swimming and-

"Silverstream! Did you hear me? Your clan leader asked you a question."

Crookedstar was looking at me intently, waiting for an answer.

"I-I was fishing and fell in the water," My voice grew stronger, "The current was so strong I was having trouble getting out of the river and I accidentally climbed on to the ThunderClan bank instead of our own. A ThunderClan cat saw me and asked me what I was doing there," I could feel my lie getting out of control. Crookedstar was staring at me concentrating on my eyes. "And then he chased me back into the water," I finished lamely.

Crookedstar hissed slightly.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"It's true, Fath-, Crookedstar, I promise." I purred and rubbed up against him. "I can show you the prey I caught before I fell in the water," I said, getting desperate. Crookedstar looked me over once more.

"Fine, I believe you. But next time if you go into ThunderClan territory, at least bring an escort," Crookedstar turned away and started to walk into the camp, toward his den. "You might have wanted to catch some prey while you were there too." Then he was gone.

I couldn't believe my own father would encourage me to steal from another clan. However he hasn't been the same since Whiteclaw's death. I believe he wanted Whiteclaw to be my mate. My heart rate slowed. That was the second time I had escaped being found out that day. I stretched my suddenly aching legs and entered the camp.

I found my nest in the Warriors den and curled up, tucking my nose under my paws. My breathing became normal. I found myself thinking of Graystripe once more. My last thought before drifting off to sleep was, I wonder if I'll ever see him again.


	3. Chapter 3: Yet Again

Chapter 3: Yet Again

A few days passed. I tried to stay out of trouble and treaded around my father with caution. I hunted a lot after his accusations about me and tried to be nearly perfect. I felt like I had lost his trust and I couldn't let that happen. Finally he seemed to forget the incident and sent me on a patrol around RiverClan's boarders. I lead the patrol along the riverbank, where the ice had layered on top of the water almost completely, and immediately had a flashback from when I saved Graystripe. I tried to shove the gray cat's image out of my mind. I could almost smell the ThunderClan cat's scent. Suddenly I jerked my head up. I _could _smell the ThunderClan cat's scent.

I looked out over the river and saw a familiar broad gray face peeking out from some bushes. I looked over my shoulder at the patrol.

"Let's split up. I smell ThunderClan close," I said quickly. The cats sniffed the air and narrowed their eyes.

"You're right Silverstream, I smell ThunderClan," Pondfoot, a dark colored tabby said. I took my chance.

"I'll take this riverbank. Shadepaw, you go with Pondfoot and do a once around our boarders."

"Will you be safe alone?" Shadepaw asked me. I nodded quickly. Both Pondfoot and Shadepaw were younger than I and since I was leading the patrol, they were bound to listen to me anyway. The two cats nodded and bounded off, disappearing into the brush.

"What are you doing here, you idiot?" I hissed across the river. Graystripe darted out from behind the bushes.

"Miss me?" With that, he stepped onto the river and crossed using the thick layer of ice. I yanked him up onto the shore quickly and nipped his shoulder.

"Mouse-brain. You can barely swim. Last time you did that you almost drowned," I snapped. Graystripe sat up, smiling.

"I wanted to thank you again," he said.

"You crossed the river into my territory to thank me, once again?" I questioned.

"Sure. Oh and I also wanted to see you again." My heart flipped. "It was really nice of you to save my life. And not squeal on me to your clan leader."

"How do you know I didn't?" I said teasingly.

"Because if you did, I'd be dead by now," Graystripe purred. I flicked my tail, amused. Despite my instinct, I liked this cat. Even though he was from ThunderClan. Suddenly my face became serious and my eyes hard.

"You shouldn't be here. It's dangerous for both of us," I said. Graystripe meowed.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"My father smelled your scent on my coat. And your clan will smell RiverClan on you." Graystripe looked worried.

"I didn't think your father would notice that. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you in trouble," he said.

"I know," I said quietly. We sat in silence for a few moments. "You should leave. My patrol will be getting back soon."

Graystripe nodded and then flashed me a smile.

"To get the scent off, roll around in some mud or sweet smelling plants," he meowed. I looked up, surprised, and then smiled.

"Thank you for coming to see me," I said, "Now go!"

Graystripe bounded to the river and walked across on the ice again, almost losing his footing on the slippery bank. When he reached the bushes, he turned around and whispered,

"Meet me here tomorrow night."


	4. Chapter 4: Understanding

Chapter 4: Understanding

"You're probably the only cat in RiverClan who doesn't hate me," mewed Graystripe miserably.

"That's not true," I insisted, pressing my muzzle against his flank, "they know you didn't mean to hurt Whiteclaw."

We were sitting, our tails stretched across each other's pelts, under a holly bush just besides the river. The moon was hung like a moth's wing in the velvety sky and its light bounced off from the ice on the river and echoed on to our coats, making each individual hair stand out.

"I tried to grab him, I did," protested Graystripe, staring off into the night.

This was the fourth day in a row that I had secretly met with the ThunderClan warrior. Something about him made me keep coming back. And I was getting to know him better than any other cat.

"I know, I know," I said soothingly, washing his ears with my tongue.

Graystripe sighed and faced me, his round eyes boring into mine.

"You're amazing, did you know that Silverstream?"

I laughed quietly. "If I'm so amazing why haven't I been given an apprentice to train yet?"

"Oh you'll get one," Graystripe predicted.

I leaned against his gray form, soaking in the warm heat that was pulsing out from his body. I shivered, it was cold at night but it was the only time we could meet without being caught.

"Silverstream?"

"Mm-hm?"

"What do you think about kits?"

My ears twitched; I wasn't sure I'd heard Graystripe right.

"What?" I asked. My breath had gotten strangely shallow.

"Well," Graystripe stammered, "would you ever want to have any?"

I stared at Graystripe's face, looking for a sign of amusement or humor to see if he was teasing me. But the tom's face was completely serious.

"I love kits," I relayed, "why?"

Graystripe pulled himself to his feet, his broad, friendly face determinedly composed.

"I really like you."

I felt my head reeling as I staggered to my paws. Was he crazy? I thought, It sounded like he wanted to have kits with me! I couldn't have kits with him! My father would rip me to shreds!

"Silverstream?"

I couldn't meet his eyes. My heart was pounding, daring me to deny what I was feeling. My head was screaming no but my intuition was crying at me to answer him with the truth. I hadn't felt so flustered since I was a kit caught stealing herbs from Mudfur's medicine stores.

"I like you too," I finally spluttered, "I don't know why though, you're such a mouse-brained furball."

Graystripe looked positively ecstatic. "Oh Silverstream! I knew you felt the same. Ever since you almost clawed my eyes out when you fished me from the river I knew we'd be together."

I couldn't help but laugh at that.


End file.
